historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Mancini
Vincent Mancini (1948-) was the Don of the Corleone crime family from 1980, succeeding Michael Corleone. He was the illegitimate son of Corleone underboss Sonny Corleone and his mistress Lucy Mancini, and he was known to share his father's hot temper. Biography Vincent Mancini was born in New York City, New York in 1948, the illegitimate son of mobster Sonny Corleone and his mistress Lucy Mancini. During his childhood, he lived with his mother in Arizona and Newark before returning to New York, and he was close to his aunt, Connie Corleone, despite not being considered a member of the Corleone family. He ran a nightclub in Manhattan as his base of operations, and he frequented Atlantic City casinos, becoming known as a troublemaker. Rise to power Mancini's uncle Michael Corleone later offered Mancini a legitimate job, but Mancini turned down his offer in favor of working for Corleone street boss Joey Zasa in New York City. Mancini and Zasa quickly became rivals due to Zasa's unmasked disdain for Corleone and the old ways, and, in 1979, the two of them both came to Corleone asking for intervention in their dispute. When Zasa was forced to make his peace with Mancini, he hugged him and whispered the insult bastardo in Mancini's ear, leading to Mancini biting off a chunk of Zasa's ear. Corleone decided to take Mancini under his wing to redeem him, but found that he was as hot-headed as his father, and was annoyed by Mancini's frequent requests to kill Zasa. Mancini later saved Corleone from helicopter-borne assassins in the "Atlantic City massacre", and, after Corleone suffered from a stroke, Mancini was granted permission from Connie Corleone and Al Neri to kill Zasa, who was behind the massacre. Mancini, disguised as a mounted policeman, shot Zasa dead during the Feast of San Gennaro parade. Mancini's irrepressible violent streak and his relationship with Corleone's daughter Mary (his first cousin) angered Don Corleone, but Don Corleone decided to use the latter situation to his advantage. He had Mancini infiltrate Don Osvaldo Altobello's conspiracy against him by pretending that he was dissatisfied with Corleone's attitude towards him, and Mancini became acquainted with Don Licio Lucchesi, discovering his conspiracy. Don In 1980, Mancini was elevated to the position of Don of the Corleone crime family by Michael Corleone, who now completely distanced himself from the criminal underworld. Mancini had to end his relationship with Mary Corleone in exchange for becoming boss, and, with Michael's tacit blessing, Mancini would proceed to remove the family's threats. He had Archbishop Liam Gilday, Lucchesi, and the Swiss banker Frederick Keinszig murdered, but, that same night, Mary Corleone was shot dead on the steps of the Teatro Massimo in Palermo, Sicily during an assassination attempt on her father. Vincent Mancini shot the assassin, Mosca of Montelepre, and he began his tenure as Don with a heavy heart. Mancini heavily involved the Corleone family in the burgeoning drug trade, transforming the Corleones into a drug cartel and driving the Corleones back into corruption and eventual decline. Category:1948 births Category:Corleone crime family Category:Americans Category:Italian-Americans Category:Catholics Category:Criminals Category:Crime bosses Category:Mafiosi Category:People from New York City Category:People from New York Category:People from Manhattan Category:People from Arizona Category:People from Newark Category:People from New Jersey Category:Republican Party members Category:New York Republicans Category:American conservatives Category:Conservatives